


Oh, The Fun We'd Have.

by thelastmermaid



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastmermaid/pseuds/thelastmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get interesting during a quiet moment between two old friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, The Fun We'd Have.

"You could do so much more with those powers of yours, Ororo," Jean said over her mug of hot chocolate. The outdoor fire-pit warmed the air around them just enough where Jean was okay with a warm sweater and a blanket. The warm mug kept her hands warm enough where she didn’t need gloves. Ororo, too, had a blanket, but that was more for show instead of a need. Over the years, she’s developed a habit of making a show of attempting to dress for the weather.

Ororo glanced up from her own mug, and caught Jean’s green eyes over the fire. She lifted a curious eyebrow at her, and after a moment asked, “Like what?”

"Anything you wanted!" She answered with laughter. "You could do whatever you wanted. Think about, Ororo. I’m honestly surprised you haven’t gone dark on is yet."

"You mean like you?" Ororo asked quickly, and Jean’s only change was the darkening of her eyes, and how the fire that reflected in her eyes suddenly became real flames. The weather witch has had her suspicions for a while, they were just small things, that most people hardly paid enough attention too.

Like Jean, suddenly being ambidextrous, or that she pronounced her medical terms just a little bit differently, and that she didn’t spike the eggnog at Christmas.

"You’ve certainly gotten better at shielding your thoughts," Phoenix didn’t sound angry, is anything, there was a certain type of light humor in her voice as the fire from her eyes vanished.

"Why are you here?"

"I got bored. You lot were always interesting to be around, and this body always causes all sorts of reactions when she comes back."

"So you’re playing with us, is that?" The air became thick with electricity, and the size of the fire decreased at the drop of temperature.

"No. Not at all," the Phoenix waved a hand dismissively, and then leaned back in her seat, eying Storm. "Honestly, just between us, I got lonely. It’s why I split up the last time I came around. I thought it would fix that feeling."

"You just sent the mutant race back into hiding."

"I had nothing to do with that. I just gave everyone the ability to do what they always wanted. It didn’t fix the loneliness though."

"So you’re looking for a mate?" Ororo asked, because the idea alone seemed insane.

But than again, this was the Phoenix.

"I’m trying to convince her to join me as we speak."

That would explain the taunt. Ororo laughed without humor. This was insane.

"You have to see everything you’re capable of, Ororo. Everything in the universe is at your fingertips. Thoughts are nothing more then static electricity, you could read them. You could rip a man to shreds by controlling the same atoms that make up the wind, you could crush a man by increasing the atmospheric pressure. We could have so much fun!" She got excited, and it wasn’t just the giddy tone that gave it away. Fire licked a at her eyes and at the tips of her hair.

Ororo shook her head as she stood up, collecting the red blanket as she did so. “I will keep your secret, but harm my friends or approach me about this again, and I will ruin you,” Ororo warned.

The warning was met by a gleeful laugh from the Phoenix, until Ororo literately ripped the air from her lungs. She kept the air away from her human form for a few steps until she allowed it to rush back at her.

But still, Jean’s dark laughter followed her back into the house.


End file.
